Everybodies Fool
by Illusions of a Fox
Summary: Sasuke has fallen into the darkness that consumes him, but if the only person who can save him is a certain blonde haired ninja, where is he now? One-shot
1. Dreams, Reality Complex

Disclaimer: I own but a pen, paper and a sock with no partner.

_Everybody's Fool_

Floating. That's what I am, floating. My eyes are wide open, but I see nothing but a black haze. The haze is closing in on me, but a small white glow has formed around me, an outline of you will.

I feel strange; I cannot tell what is up and what is down. I cannot see where I am, but it feels slightly familiar. I have been here…once maybe.

Slowly, I see more white, and with it comes a steely grey. It is distant, far away, but it comes closer with each breath I take. The splashes of washed out colour form long stripes, bars of metal around me. My eyes are wide as I realize that I am in a cage. Imprisoned.

I stand in the centre of the cage, feeling light headed as I make out yet more white materializing in the distance. It too comes closer, becoming solid yet ever so slightly transparent still. As they close in upon me, I can distinguish shapes that resemble faces. Faces wearing white masks with red and yellow laughing mouths and eyes. They wear long black and red splattered cloaks which distort their forms so that I cannot tell whether they are human or creature.

They are laughing, laughing loudly at something. They point and stare, jeering without words, but still I cannot tell why or what they are laughing at. Suddenly, I know. They are laughing at me.

I press myself against the solid bars of the cage, "Why are you laughing?" I demand them, but they do not answer, only to laugh harder. What reason do they have to laugh at me, I am the great Uchicha Sasuke, or so I have been told many times by….someone? I do not remember who.

I pound my fists against the bars, "Stop it! Stop laughing!" I yell, their laughter echoes within my head, it is painful to hear. But still they continue, the volume of their voices increasing higher and higher. I clutch my head, trying to block out the sound by closing my hands over my ears.

"Stop!" I'm screaming now, but it won't go away, the laughter has wormed its way inside my head, forcing me to listen. A face within the crowd steps forwards his mask in shaped to that of a creature with a long snout and pointed ears, its grin is twisted and sadistic. A fox, I think. The person's robes are splattered more so then the others, crude blood red soaking through the material.

The person laughs at me, his voice easily heard over the others though they continue. I know that laugh, but it sounds cruel and inhuman, so different from what it sounded like in my memories. But where have I heard it?

He speaks, grinning down at me with that malicious face. "Do you see now? Everyone is laughing at you now! And you can do nothing! Nothing! Do you see how it feels like now, Uchicha Bastard!?" My eyes are wide with fear as I stumble back, pressing my back against the other side of the cage as the person lifts his hand to his face.

The mask is removed and I gape in horror. Once vibrant golden hair is matted to his head by blood, what had been large, innocent cerulean eyes were narrowed and dark looking, hollow save for the evil laughter echoing within them. He grinned spitefully and turned away, his back to me.

I…know him. I try to remember of where from, and suddenly… "NARUTO!" I scream, launching myself forwards after him. I crash heavily into the cage bars, they to are laughing at me. I search for the blonde hair, search for him…but he is gone, faded back into the crowd.

The masked people close in around me, the cage is growing smaller and smaller. I clasp my hands over my ears once more and fall to my knees, hunched over to try and block the vicious laughter out. Louder and louder, the sound reaches its climax and then…there is only blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Changes to third person point of view- _

Outside the room where the now peacefully sleeping Uchicha Sasuke lay quietly, a woman dressed in a hospital maid's clothing looked in through the small window sadly, two other people standing beside her. The first peered through his single eye at the boy, his other eye and the rest of his face confined behind a blue cloth mask. A bubblegum pink haired girl stood behind them, holding a small bouquet of white flowers in her hands, tears sliding silently down her face.

"He has been like this awhile," The nurse whispered quietly, recalling the loud yelling that had been voiced every time the dark haired boy slept. The scarecrow nodded, remembering the last scream they had heard. "Ever since he killed Naruto." He murmured sadly before taking the tiny cherry blossom girl's hand in his own. She did nothing to object but allowed herself to be led away a and down the hall. "We will be back tomorrow." The silver haired Jounin called to the nurse who simply nodded and watched them leave.

She turned back to the widow into the small room and the sleeping boy. The padded walls caused him to seem smaller, his state of sleep making him seem innocent. The nurse sighed and turned away, "It's hard to believe that you of all people would kill him," She closed her eyes in remembrance of the late blonde haired boy. "And it's hard to believe that you'd end up here, of all places, afterwards." She slowly walked down the empty hall, passing the janitor and night workers and out the doors that led into Konoha's mental institution.

_without the mask where will you hide, can't find yourself lost in your lie…_

Authors Notes: I was listening to Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool' when I wrote this and I suppose it sort of fits the fic, but then again I guess it doesn't, meh, oh well. Anyways…Review! .


	2. Memories, Simple Pains

Disclaimer : If I did, Naruto certainly wouldn't be for little kiddies .

Yet another terrible continuation of something or another. I'm so sorry for not updating for forever! (This is to the people who actually _care_, of which there are very few of) But lately I've been busy, really busy. Stuff is just piling up and it sucks. Damn you world. Anyways! Please review the ickiness of my writings in hope to make me a better writer . Just a note, your attempts are trying to make me sane again probably aren't working. Not that I ever was sane to begin with .

Naruto: …Your hair's wet.

Fox: Yup! I had a shower! .

Naruto: …And how long ago was the last one?

Fox: … That has nothing to do with you –nervousness-

Sasuke: In other words, about a month or so.

Fox: What I do in my personal time is none of your concern!

Reveiws!

Rosemary: Thankies for reviewing! Sorry to annoy you, but I continued. It just popped into my head as I was aimlessly rolling about at the beach one night, so I walked home and wrote it. Plushie time! –Hands you a Shikamaru plushie- Hope you like him and the continuation!

_She's crying again, and I don't know why…_

She's crying again. She's kneeling before the same headstone that we've come to visit everyday for the past year. She looks stupid with her face all red and her eyes screwed shut. She looks stupid with her messy pink hair and the tears that are sliding down her face as loud sobs wrack her body. I simply stay silent with my hands shoved in my pockets, not even bothering an attempt to calm her or say anything that could help her. It's not as if there's anything I can do.

I don't even know why we're here.

At the most, I know that she's supposedly mourning some dead family member of hers, or a friend perhaps; I have no idea who the guy even is. Why am I here anyway? There's no need for her to drag me about the village; I can look after myself at home.

I'd rather be alone anyway.

There's just another question left unanswered. What reason does she have that permits her to show up at my doorstep everyday to badger me until well past sunset? I'm not a child. As I said: I can take care of myself.

I suppose I'm fortunate she leaves at all. I'm sure she would stay longer if it wasn't for her mother calling for her to come home every night. Thank the gods for that woman, though it's not that I'd ever want to meet her. Her daughter babbles on about her family enough, talking about friends I apparently know and things we used to do that I don't even remember. Hn, idiot.

So now I stand here like I have every other day this week, and the week before this and the one before that. I have no doubt I'll be in this same place at this same time tomorrow either. As I wait for her to finish crying for this unknown person, I sigh quietly and tilt my head back to gaze up into that annoyingly perfect blue sky. There's something about that sky that irritates me, something so familiar and close and yet so very far away. It tugs at my memory, as if I've forgotten something important. I've felt this way before, every time I see that infuriatingly blue sky or catch a glimpse of the brilliantly golden sun out of the corner of my eye.

Damn it, this is stupid.

I've waited enough now; she's been crying for longer then she usually does. I don't have time for this. I, unlike some people, have things to do. Instead of saying anything, I simply heave a loud sigh and hope she has the intelligence to understand. As I sigh, she looks up at me through bright green eyes. They're slightly bloodshot from all her crying. "Aren't you going to pray for him, Sasuke?" she pleads.  
I roll my eyes, and say: "What for? I don't even know him."  
She sort of stares at me for a moment, causing me to wonder exactly how she got all those certificates of intelligence she's forever showing off. "You really don't remember?" she whispers, voice hoarse.

Suddenly, she's angry. It's something she's never been before around me before. It surprises and amuses me to see that the anger is directed towards me. "Why don't you remember!" she's shouting, leaping to her feet and screaming at me. "How can you not remember him? He was…" There are tears in her eyes as she yells, welling up in the corners. "He was special," she mumbles, collapsing onto her knees, energy gone.

"He was Naruto…"

As the words pass her lips, I feel something slightly…strange. That name, I think I know it, but do I? No. If I did, I'd remember, I'm sure of it. Glancing back down at her, I sigh and know we're not going to leave for another hour at least, but now…now there are thoughts within my head that just won't go away.

She's crying again, and I don't even know why.

_Forgotten memories that slip away, taunting, unwanted and painful. But you know and, yeah, I know, the longer we leave them, the more they'll hurt when we wake up to the truth…_

…_But then again, perhaps we can just pretend a little longer, and hope we never will…_

**. S i l v e r y m o m e n t s s c r e a m i n g i n m y h e a d .**


End file.
